The Apprentice
by Intrepid Aarcher
Summary: AU The Golden Prince of Gryffindor has fled leaving behind a young emissary who is taken in by Snape, Advisor to the King of Slytherin. Why doesn’t Prince Draco trust him? And why is the Dark Lord interested? HPDM Rating will change.
1. Auction

Title: The Apprentice

Author: Intrepid Aarcher

Summary: AU The Golden Prince of Gryffindor has fled leaving behind a young emissary who is taken in by Snape, Advisor to the King. Why doesn't Prince Draco trust him? And why is the Dark Lord interested? HPDM

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of this foray into the world of fan fiction. I just like to borrow the characters.

Warnings: eventual Harry/Draco slash. So that's male/male duh. A bit of abuse here and there, and some pretty dark themes.

CHAPTER ONE

Auction

Prince Draco sat down stiffly in the hard backed chair he was ushered to in order to watch the auctions. The hot sun pierced through the elaborate cloth awning and beat down upon his fair skin, over-heating and making him damp and sweaty. It was usual weather for this time of year.

The rains had come leaving the gardens in the palace courtyards lush and green, an abundance of vines and flowers climbed over walls and along the clean stonework, their heavy perfume tainting the air. The effect was beautiful, causing the white stone minarets and towers of the palace to come alive with splashes of colour.

Draco was not in the Palace. The auctions were held in a large square in the centre of town, just outside the palace walls. Colourful market stalls had been set up around the edges hoping to attract the custom of the large and noisy crowd gathered to gawk at the slaves. Dust filled the air, carried into the city by travellers and stirred up by troupes of marching soldiers patrolling the streets.

He hated these events. For all he was in an enclosure high above the proceedings and general squalor of the town square, he still felt exposed and dirty.

His father beside him and his advisor Snape seemed to find themselves in a similar predicament. The King of Slytherin looked impatient as he tapped his perfectly manicured fingers on the head of his cane, occasionally flicking his long blonde tresses back over his shoulder to keep cool. His young advisor and friend watched the proceedings through narrow eyes, a permanent scowl etched onto his face. Draco sniggered as he watched the man appear totally at ease in the scorching heat dressed entirely in black.

Draco huffed as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Why did they have to come here? The twenty-two year old found it distasteful to watch and usually avoided such dealings but for some reason his father had wanted to attend today. That was odd in itself: Slytherin had never condoned slavery, well at least not before their Overlord Voldemort had seized power.

Voldemort was a dangerous man, worming his way into power when he usurped Dumbledore of Hogwarts, slowly asserting his influence over the other four great nations. King Lucius had been forced to sign a treaty with the snake-like man, or else crumble under the new reign of terror. Ravenclaw - always firm allies of Slytherin, had also signed, wise in their approach to appease the Dark Lord.

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had not been so sensible.

The gentle people of Hufflepuff survived mere months before being crushed under the fist of Lord Voldemort. Their lands were taken as they were forced into slavery; the majority had been shipped to the new colonies in the west, a subservient community ready-made in order to expand the Dark Lord's empire.

Today' auction included the sale of the last remnants of the once-mighty nation of Gryffindor.

While Slytherin had not always seen eye to eye with the neighbouring Gryffindor, there always existed a truce of sorts between them, held firm by the ancient system of harbouring hostages. Indeed it had been common practise for children of nobility to spend time with a family from across the border. It was seen as an honour to be invited to learn the ways and customs of another nation. These children often grew up to have senior positions in society, so extensive was their knowledge base and experience.

One such privileged child was Severus Snape, now senior advisor to the King. Draco didn't know the details (the man was hardly one for idle conversation), but he did know that he had been reluctant to leave, and had only returned to Slytherin when relations had turned sour between Gryffindor and Voldemort.

That was seven years ago. An ugly war had raged on for the better part of that time, savaging the fertile lands of Gryffindor and destroying its people. It was a sad day a few years before when the Malfoy household had learned of the reported deaths of the Gryffindor King and Queen. Draco himself had remained unaffected. He had never met them, and was secretly jealous of the attention lavished on the Golden Prince, a boy only a blessed few were allowed to look upon. He was reputedly so beautiful that the Dark Lord himself had claimed him for his own. When Voldemort had learned of his disappearance he had put to death the unfortunate messenger who brought the news.

_At least the Snake has no vested interest in me. _Draco thought and smirked. What a coward the Golden Prince was, fleeing to save his own skin instead of rising up to lead his people in their darkest hour. It would have been better to die defending his country than sully his family's name.

Draco opened his eyes to watch the awful spectacle once again. On sale today apart from the usual trade was apparently the last stragglers of a resistance movement fighting for their country. These people were the true Gryffindors despite how futile their chances were, not the pathetic deserter. _Golden Prince my arse. _

His eyes roamed over the group of eight or so teens. They were filthy. Each looked as though they had been imprisoned for some time, their clothes were in shreds and their faces were hardly discernable through a thick layer of grime.

He watched as the announcer dragged a hapless Gryffindor to the centre of the platform.

"Prisoner Six hundred and ninety-THREE!" the fat man bellowed. The young girl he held by the back of her flaming red hair stood proudly, defiantly staring out into the crowd.

He watched with detached amusement as a bidding war started between a pair of fat merchant rivals. Each was determined to outdo the other, whether either really wanted the girl he couldn't tell. Finally, the round came to a halt when one put forward three times as much as his rival offered, grinning triumphantly and laughing jovially with his companions, his thick jowls wobbling with each word issued from his mouth.

By the time Draco tore his eyes away from the merchant, the red-haired girl had been shoved off the platform and the next prisoner was brought forward.

"Prisoner Six hundred and ninety-FOUR!" the announcer roared.

The boy looked to be about fourteen, although he couldn't tell for sure under the layer of filth masking everything from his hair to his skin tone. He stood there meekly with his head lowered. Draco could tell no-one would want this unremarkable creature.

"No takers?" The announcer yelled. "I assure you he's in perfect health! Perfect for labour around the home! Good strong physique! Nice form!" He prodded the boy and forced his hands into his mouth. "Good teeth!"

All of a sudden the man gave a startled cry as said teeth bit hard into his fleshy fingers. Immediately the guard set upon the boy, sending him sprawling to the ground with one swift blow to the back of his head.

Draco caught a flash of brilliant emerald as the boy's eyes looked around wildly for a moment before rolling back into his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Severus Snape sat up very straight. Firmly placing his hand on his King's forearm, he quietly drew Lucius' attention and gave him a significant look, a wild light gleamed in his eyes.

"I could do with an apprentice who had a bit of spirit about him." he said offhandedly.

Draco looked at him in shock. This man did not suffer fools lightly and had never taken on a trainee to lessen his workload even when practically ordered to do so. The idea that the advisor would take on this grubby boy was beyond Draco's comprehension.

Understanding dawned on Lucius' face and Draco's eyes narrowed as his father's voice boomed over the raucous the boy's action had caused.

"Unhand that prisoner!" All action in the square ceased immediately as the voice of the King was heard.

"He will be brought to the Palace unharmed. Is that clear?"

Draco looked sideways at his father as he leaned towards his advisor.

"Are you sure, Severus?"

Draco's jaw dropped in amazement at a never-before seen sight as the dark-haired man grinned showing a set of uneven teeth. He shook his head in disbelief and turned his attention back to the boy being thrown over the shoulder of one of the royal guards and didn't hear what the man said next in a quiet voice.

"It's him."

End Chapter One

A/N: I hope that was a good start! Please let me know if you're interested in me continuing this fic!


	2. My Name Is Harry

Title: The Apprentice

Author: Intrepid Aarcher

Summary: AU The Golden Prince of Gryffindor has fled leaving behind a young emissary who is taken in by Snape, Advisor to the King. Why doesn't Prince Draco trust him? And why is the Dark Lord interested? HPDM

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of this foray into the world of fan fiction. I just like to borrow the characters.

Warnings: eventual Harry/Draco slash. So that's male/male duh.

CHAPTER TWO

My Name Is Harry

/PAST/

Fourteen year old Severus Snape's eyes widened as he took in the sight that rose up before him. Although it was night, a full moon shone down upon an enormous structure which rose out from the foothills of the mountain. Made out of the same matter it sat upon, the castle appeared to grow up out of the stone.

Twinkling lights came from the windows of the main keep, but instead of softening the daunting feeling of the building, it gave the effect that hundreds of beady eyes were peering down at him, judging him, laughing at him. Severus swallowed hard.

Severus slid stiffly out of the saddle and leaned heavily against his horses flank while he regained strength in his legs. He was so tired. He had been riding south through the mountains for the past six days leaving Slytherin and everything he knew behind.

His father had sent him to Gryffindor as part of the truce settlement that existed between the two nations. For the next five years at least, the cold, bleak castle that housed the Gryffindor Royal Family would be his home.

Taking one last shuddering breath, he turned away from his horse and followed his chaperone up a set of mammoth granite steps to the main entrance. He pulled his cloak around himself more firmly as the biting winter wind tore through him, threatening to push him down to his death.

Finally they reached the vast oak doors which barred the way inside the keep. Filch reached out one gnarled hand and lifted the heavy knocker and let it drop. The sharp noise it made as it struck the wood echoed in the valley behind them. They heard the distinct sound of a bolt being drawn.

Filch turned to Severus.

"And this is where I leave yeh." And with that he was off down the steps again to return to Slytherin with the horses.

Severus turned to face the doors again. His jaws clenched against whatever was to come. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself inside.

The doors were wrenched open a mere foot, just enough for him to squeeze his pack through and then follow himself. A tiny lady was standing there already holding his pack. He blinked.

"Well don't just stand there! Shut the door and keep the chill out!" She bossed.

Some time later Severus found himself standing alone outside yet another door. The woman who had guided through the labyrinth of corridors had left him there to meet his new employers. Winky, for that was her name, had been very blunt when she had informed him of his new position.

He was to be a child minder.

Oh of all things! He knew he would be expected to perform duties but why this! Why him! The tall boy considered bashing his head upon the rough stone wall. He had to be the worst candidate for the position surely! He was sullen, broody, rude, miserable and ugly. No child would ever respect him- and no adult would for that matter once they learned he was to play nursemaid!

He wasn't going to fit in here. Already several people had passed him by with barely a glance and a sneer if anything more. One young man introduced himself as Sirius before he had taken a closer look at him and virtually spat at his feet.

Severus sighed as he heard a voice from within tell him to enter.

Inside the room was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had flowing red locks that surrounded a youthful heart-shaped face. She was smiling at him.

"You must be Severus Snape. Welcome to Godric's Hollow." Severus hastily went forward to kiss the hand that was held out to him.

"I am Lilly Potter, my husband James is away presently, but he should be back before the week is through." Her voice was so soft that the boy had a hard time hearing her. He examined her face while he had the chance and was surprised at what he found.

The Queen's complexion was paler than his own, her red lips creating a vivid contrast. Her eyes had deep shadows under them as though she had not slept for a hundred years, and her breath rattled in her throat. She was ill, dying perhaps.

"I do apologise for not receiving you properly at the door as would befit one of your rank, however I find myself incapable of removing myself from these rooms. It will pass, it always does, and I will be quite myself again once the weather is warmer. In the meantime, however, I am unable to look after my son, Harry." Her eyes were sad.

"No-one else was able to be spared from their duties, you see. So I am afraid it has fallen to you to look after him. He will be no trouble I assure you." She looked over at a thick rug which lay in front of the fire. A small boy with a mop of raven black hair was sprawled out asleep, wrapping his fingers into the fur of the rug.

"He was so excited about meeting you." Severus almost snorted at her words. "I think he wore himself out. You may wake him up, he needs to be moved to his chambers anyhow. They're just through there" She motioned to a small doorway.

The boy was apprehensive as he watched the elegant Queen close her eyes and leave him to his task. Moving carefully to the edge of the rug, he glanced around to make sure there were no witnesses to his embarrassment as he kneeled down next to the sleeping child.

He was afraid. No-one had ever liked him and he had no experience with children. What would it say? Would it scream at the sight of him?

Reaching out, he placed his hand on the Prince's shoulder and shook gently. Startling emerald eyes flew open at once and met his own cautious gaze. All at once Severus found himself with a mouth full of thick hair and two miniature arms wrapped around his neck.

Unsure of what this meant, he froze. Very slowly he wrapped his arms around the little body and lifted him up off the floor. They made their way into the chambers that the young prince occupied and he set him down on the bed.

As he drew back he once again encountered those emerald eyes.

"Hello. You are Severus." The young boy said almost shyly.

"Yes my Prince." Severus nearly slapped himself. He was conversing with a three year old and that was all he could think of to say. The boy smiled tentatively.

"My name is Harry."

---

/PRESENT/

Prince Draco Malfoy groaned as he jumped down from his horse. He had just finished the hunting season with his friends out at the Manor some three days ride south of the palace, near what used to be the borders of Gryffindor. He had left two months ago, the evening after he had attended a slave auction with his father and decided it was too hot to remain in the city.

The south had been beautiful, warm sunny days spent gallivanting about the countryside, swimming in lakes and hunting. The nights were for drinking and entertainment, he and his friends didn't hesitate to take advantage of whatever the local girls were offering, and many a warm summer's eave was spent in pleasant company.

It was good to be home again though, he thought as he tossed the reins of his horse to a stable hand. Quietly making his way up through the silent halls of the palace, he called soft greetings to the night watchmen as he passed, ordering them not to disturb his father at this hour and that he would let him know he was home in the morning.

He wandered the grounds aimlessly for a while, relishing the stillness of a place usually bustling with activity. With any luck, he would happen upon a serving girl who would help to warm his bed that night. His favourite, Pansy, was often found at these times putting to rights the official chambers. He headed in that direction.

As he neared the one of the official meeting chambers, he saw a faint light up ahead and a quiet murmur of voices. Thinking that his father and Severus could very well still be awake discussing matters of State, he crept closer in order to sneak passed without being caught.

The door was open slightly so he pressed his eye to the crack. It was indeed Severus, pouring over some thickly worded document with miniscule writing. There was another person there too, but they were out of his line of sight and he wouldn't discover who they where unless he gave up his position. All he could see was a slender hand resting on a desk.

Intrigued, he waited for some clue to give away the girl's identity. What sounded like a stifled yawn came to his ears and he saw Severus look up at the other. Draco's eyebrows rose as he noted the almost tender look on the face of one of the most feared men in the kingdom.

"Got to bed." He said softly. "You've worked tirelessly all day."

Draco's eyebrows shot up even further as he watched Severus pick up the delicate hand in his view and press a kiss to where a ring would be if she had one. So Severus had a lover! And a young one too, judging by that hand!

Draco waited breathlessly to see who the girl was and was sorely disappointed when the mystery person left through another door.

Cursing softly and feeling robbed Draco made his way to his own chambers. Too tired to even think straight by this point, he stripped and fell into bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Draco came to full alertness rather suddenly the next morning. Remaining completely still, he took stock of his surroundings.

Someone was in his room.

As quick as a cobra he reached for his sword and yanked it out of its scabbard - with one swift motion he ripped back the heavy curtain the intruder was hiding behind and pressed the sword tip at their throat. He paused.

Draco stared at the boy leaning against the wall with his eyes squeezed shut. He was beautiful. The boy had thick raven hair that stuck up everywhere after having been messed up by the curtain. He looked to be about fifteen, but was wearing the robes of a State official so had to be at least seventeen.

When he made no move to drive his blade through the boy's windpipe, a piercing emerald eye opened hesitantly, then both eyes opened wide for a moment as he looked down at Draco then slammed shut once more. Draco could make out a delectable blush staining his cheeks and wondered why.

Looking down he swore as he threw down his sword and ripped the sheets off his bed in order to cover himself. Wrapping the linen around hi waist, he turned to the intruder once more.

"Who are you!" he snapped.

"Forgive me your Highness, they assured me you were not to return until next week. I am apprenticed to one of the officials and do general office duties around the Palace."

"What business do you have in my chambers!" he pressed. The boy gulped.

"Archivist Pince directed me here as she assumed correctly that I might find these documents in your possession." His words came out in a quiet rush as if he feared retribution for his mistake. Draco looked down again. In the apprentice's arms were bundles of scrolls and maps that had previously been on his desk. His hands were covered by soft kid-skin gloves worn by all official document handlers.

His accent was Southern with a pleasant lilt, Draco noted. A Gryffindor. He didn't trust Gryffindors. His eyes narrowed as he examined the boy more closely.

He had smooth creamy skin as pale as Draco's own, which was unusual for one with such dark hair. His lashes where thick and long, resting against the boy's cheeks as he looked at the floor. He was shorter than the Prince by about four inches, and although he was slim, his body did not seem weak or slight.

"What is your name?" The Prince of Slytherin asked the boy.

Draco sucked in a breath as he was caught in the penetrating emerald gaze.

"My name is Harry."

End Chapter Two

A/N: Heehee! I was going to wait until the end of the week to post this but was heartened by nice reviews so am posting now! I would love it if you let me know if you like it! Also, please tell me if the Past/Present thing is going ok. Cheers! Aarcher.


	3. Old Habits?

Title: The Apprentice

Author: Intrepid Aarcher

Summary: AU The Golden Prince of Gryffindor has fled leaving behind a young emissary who is taken in by Snape, Advisor to the King. Why doesn't Prince Draco trust him? And why is the Dark Lord interested? HPDM

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of this foray into the world of fan fiction. I just like to borrow the characters.

Warnings: eventual Harry/Draco slash. So that's male/male duh.

CHAPTER THREE

Old Habits?

Some days later, the Prince of Slytherin was still thinking about the encounter with the dark haired boy when a tall figure crashed into him.

"Draco! How goes the world with you my friend? Still shirking your duties I see."

Draco grinned at his friend's unusual greeting as he fell into step beside him.

"Not bad, Blaise. Tell me, do you run around the Palace like a mad dog by choice, or are you simply incapable of walking like normal people?" He punched the other man in the arm.

"My Prince, you wound me." He whined clutching his shoulder. "Did you have a pleasant ride into the city? I can't imagine why you left us, Pansy is no better than any of the girls keeping us company in the country."

"Blaise, please, not everyone has as much time as you to devote to pleasurable pursuits. My father wanted me back last week; the Delegation from Voldemort is on its way." Blaise cringed. "The Dark Lord wants some formalities or other to signify that our alliance still stands. We have preparations to make." He sighed as he adjusted the signet ring on his finger, the symbol of his station.

"Who is coming and how long 'till they get here?" Blaise asked.

"Two of Voldemort's Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback and Rudolphus Lestrange. They're the ones we have to grovel to, but we should also keep an eye on their company. Lestrange's wife will accompany him- my aunt, if you recall, a nasty piece of work she turned out to be. And Voldemort will no doubt send his worm, Peter Pettigrew." He paused a moment as a shudder ran through him.

"If there ever was a day that Pettigrew disappeared, it would not come soon enough. That rat is the Dark Lord's eyes and ears wherever he goes. He is responsible for more reported traitors than the Death Eaters investigations combined. Watch what you say around him, he worms his way into everyone's affairs, there's no hiding from what he might suspect, even if it's not true." Draco thought back to the first time he met the man, a short, squat fellow with watery eyes.

"We have one week to prepare for their arrival. Father wants the palace looking resplendent, as if it's not already." He scoffed as they turned into a large passage adorned with finely woven tapestries depicting battle scenes, each glinting with golden thread.

"As for the other preparations, I've been a prisoner in my office chamber signing official documents by the thousand in order to more firmly establish the treaty. Each one I read just proves how much Voldemort needs our Kingdom. Hogwarts is a barren wasteland now after Voldemort's army of Death Eaters all but destroyed it to secure it. There's no infrastructure there like he's created in the colonies to the west- there's nothing left to farm on."

Blaise nodded. "Well at least Gryffindor was destroyed before he was able to conquer it. He would be three times as powerful today if he had that nations resources as well as ours. Not to mention more satisfied." He said and began to snigger. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"Oh come on, Draco! Don't tell me you weren't thinking of the Golden Prince as well? Everyone knows of the legendary beauty of the boy, even if hardly anyone's seen him. Before he disappeared it was rumored that the Dark Lord wanted him for himself. It is told that he first saw the Prince as a young boy and claimed him as his by marking him with a lightening bolt scar. I think it's on his hand somewhere… nope can't remember where. King Potter hid him away from the world after that. Voldemort was furious when he heard the boy had slipped through his web again a few years ago.

"Did you hear, the only trace that was left of the boy was his signet ring, an elaborate twist of gold set with an enormous ruby. Doesn't sound nearly as nice as yours though." He added hastily glancing down at the silver band the Prince was still fiddling with.

Draco sneered at the mention of the Golden Prince. The coward. Draco liked to think that in his place, he would stay and defend his kingdom rather than run away. The boy probably couldn't fight anyway. By the sound of it he was so sheltered he wouldn't know what blood was if it splattered him in the face. He was probably delicate too, a mummy's boy who would snap in two if there was so much as a tiny gust of wind.

Blaise observed his friend as he drifted deeper into one of his brooding moods. His Prince was jealous, he could tell. He bit back a smile as he thought of Draco pining for the same attention that was lavished on the Golden Prince. The blonde's scowl darkened, it was time for a diversion.

"Speaking of beauty, have you seen the fresh meat in the palace? I know boys aren't your thing, but oh! This one is ripe for the plucking. Mind if I take him under my wing, you know, show him around town a bit and stuff?" He grinned wolfishly at his Prince.

"Blaise! I don't care, just don't give me the details." Draco said, snapping out of his reverie.

"Oh I think you'd be interested in this one. It's the High And Mighty Severus Snape's new apprentice. Can you believe it! That slimy git finally took someone on! Mind you, it's probably for nefarious purposes …"

Draco's head shot up as his friends words sunk in. It was the Gryffindor slave his father had bought for Severus! He'd forgotten all about the auction. The Palace housed so many noble Gryffindor refugees that they were a common sight, so nothing had jolted his memory. But that was months ago! He couldn't believe the Royal Advisor was _still_ employing a helper. Not many survived long under the instruction of Severus Snape, and this boy was actually his Apprentice, someone who was in his presence constantly! Not that the boy had much choice - he was still technically a slave.

Draco shook his head as though he couldn't believe such a dirty creature had become a fixture of the Palace. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. If the boy was one of the rebels from Gryffindor, he had seen months- if not years- of fighting. He would have struggled to survive in war-torn lands, as well as being a cunning strategist to avoid being caught for so long. Yes, he would have the strength to outlast Snape's rule.

As for his friend's theory that there was more going on, he dismissed it easily. Why, he himself had seen the Advisor in the company of a girl not three nights ago. They had looked very intimate.

Something was amiss though. As tired as Draco had been that night after his travels, his powers of recollection should not be affected. He struggled to recall what the girl looked like, but came up with nothing. Ah that's right; he had been disappointed when he couldn't see her. What had Snape said?

_You've worked tirelessly all day._

Wait- worked? With Snape? Draco awarded himself a mental face slap. It was the Apprentice in the room, a boy! And it appeared that Blaise was right- the Advisor had a soft spot for his Apprentice, they were _close._

Alarm bells went off in Draco's head as he considered the significance of this. No one could possibly be attracted to the Royal Advisor. Although the man was only twenty-eight or so, six years older than him, he had a foul temper, crooked teeth, sallow skin, an abnormally large nose, dressed only in black and was greasy to boot. This only meant one thing! The Gryffindor Rebel was still hoping to carry out espionage and was infiltrating the Palace through the highest ranking means possible.

Draco quickened his pace and strode ahead, cutting Blaise off in mid-sentence. He had to find out how deep the Gryffindor had entrenched himself into palace life in two short months.

The taller boy (who had by this stage been ranting about a mare he hoped to purchase) looked after his friend curiously for a moment before hastening to follow. They were heading towards the main audience chamber where the King held court throughout the day, dealing with important matters of State and Policy.

Quietly, they slipped in through a door towards the back and climbed up the stairs to the galleries, affording them a clear view of the proceedings from above. Draco let out a disbelieving puff of air as he saw who occupied the Royal Dias where the King sat.

King Lucius sat serenely on his ornate throne. Behind him stood two guards with deadly looking scimitars hanging from their sashes. Snape was conspicuous in his absence, and in his place on a smaller chair to the right of the throne sat a stunning boy with dark hair muttering soft words into the Kings ear.

Draco's stomach plummeted as he recognized the figure. It was Harry, the boy from his chambers.

The King was nodding his approval at what the Harry had said and smiled briefly at him before addressing the ministers and civilians gathered in the chamber. Draco wasn't listening, but was startled when a murmur of consent ran through the crowd at the motion his father had just passed.

The Prince of Slytherin fixed his narrowed eyes on the boy's face. So this was the Apprentice, and it seemed he was dangerously well-established in Palace life indeed.

He would have to do something about that, he thought as he ran his gaze over the striking features, committing them to memory once more.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there! Hope you liked the latest installment in the saga! Sorry for my absence, but my uni workload crawled up my nose and ate my brain, it was painful- but not to worry; I'm on holidays at the mo and will dedicate my time to writing as much as you would like me to! So let me know if you like the way it's heading! Cheers, Aarcher xxxx

PS. Draco is not a dunce for failing to join the dots between the Apprentice and the boy he saw in his rooms- I tried to get across that there are lots of Gryffindors living or working at the palace, so he could have easily missed it.


	4. Jealousy

CHAPTER FOUR

4. Jealousy

Draco's patience was tested as he waited for the King's daily audience to end. More than once he found himself biting his tongue to stifle his outrage at what he saw. It was by now clear to him that this boy had his father wrapped around his little finger, smiling shyly in what Draco was sure was meant to be a seductive manner.

The King was revelling in his mentor duties to the boy. Draco had never been cooperative when required to attend meetings of State, and could understand why Lucius would relish the opportunity to bestow his knowledge upon a young and seemingly devoted attendant.

Finally, after many fatherly chuckles and encouraging smiles directed at the boy, the audience chamber started to empty, and the King made his way to a smaller ante-chamber alone – not without administering a proud pat to the brunette's head Draco couldn't help but notice.

After waiting a few beats, Draco made his way down from the gallery and followed his father.

"Draco! What an unexpected pleasure." Lucius cried from behind a large desk. "It is a rare occasion indeed that you would come within ten feet of the audience chamber."

"I see you know how to make me feel welcome, as always." Draco sneered.

Lucius gave a wry grin at this. "How was the hunt, my son? I heard you had returned, but as I had yet to see you I was beginning to doubt my sources."

"Hunting was excellent as usual. I think we might move it to another location next season though, the forest is about to run out of wild boar." His expression turned sour. "As for your sources- I don't think you'd be willing to doubt your new young friend." He spat.

Lucius raised his eyebrows at his son's tone and pursed his lips together expectantly. It wasn't long until Draco continued.

"I saw how you treated him in there! Who is he? Why isn't Snape advising you? You've never let Severus leave your side for a minute and all of a sudden this young twerp is whispering in your ear as though he's got all the experience to do so!" Draco began to pace in-front of his father's desk.

"I don't know how he's done it, but you've all been blinded- he's a Gryffindor for crying out loud!"

"Draco…"

"And do you have any idea the level of access he has? The first time I saw him he was swamped with detailed strategy maps belonging to the Slytherin army that I alone had the rights to oversee!" He thumped his fist on the heavy panel to emphasise his point.

"Draco!"

"And I don't care if he's Snape's slave- buying someone doesn't really inspire loyalty does it?! Yes father I made the connection, which is even more worrisome because it means that he was one of the Order of the Pheonix, the rebels who _opposed _us!"

"Silence!" Lucius shouted at his son. "Sit down."

Draco, who had paused at the no-nonsense tone of the King's voice, moved to sit in one of the chairs opposite his father. Slightly red in the face and breathless from his outrage, he rolled his eyes and prepared himself for a lecture.

Lucius sighed and pressed his hands together before him, as if praying for the patience required when dealing with his son.

"Severus was absent because he is preparing for the Deatheater's visit, so I have excused him from his regular duties. As for the rest…What I am about to tell you, Draco, must never leave this room. Am I clear?"

Draco sat up straight upon hearing this and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Harry, the boy you are referring to, was indeed a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He-"

"See! Then why are you-"

"Draco! Do not interrupt me again." Lucius admonished. "He is vouched for by Severus, who was _also_ a member of the Order." He paused while a look of shock settled onto Draco's face.

"The Order was never opposed to us, Draco, only to Voldemort. While the peace treaty stands we serve him, but as you know we have been looking for ways to subtly undermine his plans and wriggle free of his grasp. Harry has agreed to help us."

"But how? When? And Severus…?" The prince could barely articulate his confusion.

"I will explain, quiet." Lucius settled himself more comfortably in his chair. "When we first discovered Lord Voldemort's designs on Hogwarts, I became very uneasy. I knew that Slytherin would not escape being drawn into this conflict, but in order to minimise the damage his reign would have on our kingdom, I joined him. What the Dark Lord did not know was that I was also supporting the resistance against him.

"Before Voldemort had even begun the long campaign against Hogwarts, I moved to strengthen our ties with his other open enemy, Gryffindor. As you know, Severus is loyal to me almost to a fault, and when he was fourteen I sent him to King James as a hostage. I knew I could send him into the Lion's territory and he would instinctively act to my benefit.

"It took some time, but eventually he was taken into the inner-most fold of the Order of the Phoenix - and before you have thoughts labelling him as a double agent; they knew he represented me, and I accept that he took their cause to heart as well."

"But how did they trust him at all? Knowing that he was your man?" Draco couldn't hold on to his anger as his curiosity shone through.

Lucius smiled at this.

"No doubt he was aided by the fact that he had the trust and unswerving devotion of the Golden Prince himself."

Draco riled at thought. "Severus _knew _that coward?! How could he stand to associate with that deserting bastard?!"

"That 'coward,' as you call him, inspired a lot of people to the Order's cause. He represented the youth and beauty of their nation. Many would sacrifice their lives in his name. Our friend Harry is one of them." Lucius paused when a snort was heard from his son.

"Perhaps you should not be hearing this from me. Harry was _very _close to the Golden Prince, and as such would be infinitely more helpful to you." The King said bluntly.

"In fact I think I will make that an order." He grinned at Draco's look of protest. "You are to befriend the boy and make sure he finds happiness here. He was an emissary to the Golden Prince whose family we were allied with. The least we can do is take him in."

HPHPHPHPHP

The young prince had a headache.

After being released from his father's presence, he wandered the halls of the palace aimlessly, going over in his mind the revelations uncovered in the conversation. The biggest surprise of all was his father's advisor Snape.

Severus was almost like a big brother to him until the day he left when Draco was eight. He still remembered the day his surly hero had been collected by Filch, the stable master who was to escort him to Gryffindor.

Draco had hidden in one of the towers, refusing to bid farewell to the boy he had looked up to ever since he could remember. He didn't understand that Severus would not come back until the King had shown him the first correspondence from the south. Severus had been outraged that he was to play nursemaid to the young Prince of Gryffindor, but even then, hidden beneath the acerbic wording of the letter, the young man's tenderness and fondness for the Golden Prince could be detected.

Now that he thought about it, Draco could see that the seedlings of jealousy that would grow to an unnecessary hate were planted with that letter.

"Your Highness, can I help you with anything?"

Disrupted from his musings, Draco focused on the woman in front of him and realised he had wandered into the Hall of Tomes which housed Slytherin's largest collection of books and records.

"Ah Madame Pince, I just need to check a reference for an agricultural report I am reading." He said as he stalked off towards the darkest section of tall shelves which conveniently hid a selection of the most comfortable chairs in the kingdom.

Sinking down into his favourite- a dark green leather armchair of the squishy variety, he slowly closed his eyes and willed the throbbing in his head to go away. He had almost succeeded when he heard a faint shuffling off to his right. Annoyed, he pried open one eye and was about to warn them of their imminent beheading when he realised who it was.

Harry, one of the subjects of the conversation with his father, was searching along a shelf of ancient tomes, leaning close to the spines in order to read the faded titles.

From the shaded section where he was seated, Draco was afforded an unobstructed view of Snape's apprentice as he twisted and turned, trying to find a book while supporting three or four he already held in his arms. His father's order still fresh in his mind, he was determined to start afresh with new eyes, and settled in to watch the boy he was to befriend.

Not even a minute had passed and the blond found himself swallowing hard.

The Gryffindor had taken off the outer garb worn by palace officials, and was now left in tight breeches the colour of charcoal, with soft black leather boots reaching just above his knees. Over a long-sleeved white silk shirt he wore a dark green embroidered vest, on the back of which was resting thick raven locks pulled back into a black ribbon. His hands, as always, were covered by gloves.

Draco was beginning to find it difficult to breath. He loosened the knot in the silk neck-tie he wore, and pressed shaky fingers to his forehead.

_What am I thinking? He is a boy! I can have any girl I want in this kingdom- why am I looking at a boy?!_

The blond drew in a couple of forced breaths and began to calm down- only to have his predicament worsen as Harry bent over to place the books he held on the ground.

Squeezing his eyes shut until he was sure the boy was standing straight again, Draco could have cried for joy when he saw Blaise enter their section of the library and was about to call out to him (a welcome distraction), when he noticed his friend was moving towards Harry with a strange determination.

Draco struggled to stay completely still to remain hidden in the shadows as he watched Blaise come to a halt behind the brunette.

"You know, I think I'll confiscate your outer robe if it means I can see more of this." Blaise breathed into Harry's ear as he placed one hand on the back of his thigh. Harry voice hitched in his throat in shock.

Draco felt a strange boiling in the pit of his stomach and by this point was content to reveal himself if it meant a stop to his friend's behaviour, but for some reason found himself frozen in place.

"Please remove your hand, or I will be forced to remove it for you." Came the soft but firm response.

"Aw c'mon," replied Blaise as he leant his entire frame into the slighter boy's back, wrapping his other arm around his chest, "we would be hot together, I'm practically royalty here…"

"And I'm the Golden Prince." The other snapped sarcastically.

At this, Blaise gave a low sultry chuckle and slid his hand up to cup Harry's arse.

Draco finally got a grip on the situation and went to pull Blaise away from the boy, but no sooner had he stepped into the light then his man-at-arms was sprawled at his feet.

Harry spared the shocked prince a cursory glance as he shook his bloodied fist, before turning his glare back to the prone form on the ground.

"You _will _stay away from me."

END CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: Another chapter yippee!!! Please let me know if you liked it- even if it's a note urging me to update- I need the motivation! Also let me know if anything needs to be cleared up, I'm only too happy to oblige!

Sorry for the long delay too- I went on a spontaneous trip backpacking around the USA for a few months, and as you can imagine, the Aussie dollar conversion was shocking so I didn't spend much time in internet cafés updating fics. Have a look at my other fic too and let me know if I should continue it after such a long absence! Lotsaluv, aarcher xxxx


	5. Befriending

_Previously:_

"_And I'm the Golden Prince." The other snapped sarcastically._

_At this, Blaise gave a low sultry chuckle and slid his hand up to cup Harry's arse._

_Draco finally got a grip on the situation and went to pull Blaise away from the boy, but no sooner had he stepped into the light then his man-at-arms was sprawled at his feet. _

_Harry spared the shocked prince a cursory glance as he shook his bloodied fist, before turning his glare back to the prone form on the ground._

"_You will stay away from me."_

CHAPTER 5

Befriending

Draco watched in stunned silence as Blaise pushed himself up off the floor with an outraged grunt. Stepping towards the boy menacingly, he had yet to notice his Prince standing behind him.

"You _will_ pay for that you ungrateful _swine_! Do you know who I am?" he hissed, "Not even your sleazy benefactor will be able to protect you from my wrath!"

"He might not but I certainly won't allow it." Draco announced his presence in the steeliest of tones.

Blaise whipped around so fast the prince was surprised he didn't break his neck. He still had blood dripping from his nose onto the elegant shirt he wore.

"Draco! Did you see what his scoundrel did to me? How can you let him get away with it?!"

Draco arched his eyebrow delicately at Harry over Blaise's shoulder.

"I saw exactly what transpired. I must say, he does pack a nice punch for one so slight." he sneered.

Harry blushed and lowered his head.

"My Prince!" Blaise exclaimed, "Tell me you are going to punish him!"

"Remove yourself from my presence, Zabini. Your company is no longer desired." Draco ordered with narrowed eyes.

Not daring to speak again, Blaise shuffled away shamefaced through the shelves.

Draco turned his eyes upon Harry once again who had remained with his head bowed.

"Let me see your hand."

Harry's head lifted. "Your Highness?"

"The blood…" Draco said by way of explanation, stepping towards the boy who was now examining his hand. The force of the blow had torn his knuckles, leaving red stains on the soft gloves that protected the documents he handled.

"Oh! It's nothing Your Highness." Harry blushed again. "I am sorry for your friend… I did not think it would come to that."

Draco drew his brows together. "This is not the first time for such an incident?"

Harry shifted nervously, scratching the back of a calf with the toe of his boot.

"…Not exactly, Your Highness. I - I have never solicited their attention if that is your impression!" He was quick to defend himself.

"No I would not think that of you." Draco said calmly. "However you did say 'their' attention, I can only assume that this is a common occurrence for you." He paused. "Judging from your silence I gather this is true."

Draco bit his lip when he realized he had made the brunette blush again. He really didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with someone his father had ordered him to befriend. He had no idea who this boy was, and therefore had no idea how to approach him. Draco already had the disadvantage of being the Heir to the Throne which usually put anyone on guard when he tried to be casual.

Frowning, he thought about the friends he had gathered around himself. They were typically of noble stock from families of extreme affluence, or in Weasley's case- influence. Draco had thought he knew all of his friends well enough- but now after the incidence with Blaise…

He didn't kid himself. He knew Blaise was a philistine that would try and get into the pants of anything that moved. He just hadn't ever witnessed the darker side of it first hand and never would have thought Blaise would take it too far. He had certainly never seen Blaise use his connection with himself as a means of manipulation- not as blatantly as that.

Perhaps that was the problem. All of his friends were simply that because of who he was. He had never needed to earn their trust or respect- he just assumed he had it.

He decided he would try a different approach with Harry.

"Come, Walk with me." He said and moved towards an opening in the shelves.

The boy blinked for second before hastily obeying, falling into step slightly behind the Prince. Draco slowed his steps to indicate he was to walk beside him.

For a time they walked in silence, passing out of the Hall of Tomes onto an open terrace looking over the city sprawled out below the palace. Voices of the townspeople drifted up to them on the warm breeze along with scents of delicious food cooking in the market stalls.

The sun had dropped below the horizon but still lent its light to create a striking silhouette of the mountains in the distance that ran along the borders far West of Slytherin, stretching from as far North as Hogwarts and running all the way South to meet the mighty ranges of Gryffindor.

It was in this direction the boy's gaze was fixed.

"Tell me about your home." Draco enquired softly. "Do you miss it?"

Harry sighed before dragging his eyes back to the Prince.

"Oh yes. What remains of it." He said sourly. "Sorry, My Prince, but we have seen much suffering. Here before you stands one of the last Gryffindor's to see their beloved homeland." He dropped his eyes. "Excuse me, I forget sometimes- I am Slytherin now."

Draco raised his brows.

"You resent being made a slave?" As soon as he said it he could have kicked himself. What a senseless question to ask.

"To Severus? No." Harry smiled fondly. "We often speak of my homeland together."

"So tell me about it then, this marvelous land I have never laid eyes on." Draco prompted, glad his probing had been taken lightly and eager to carry the conversation away from the King's advisor.

"Breath-taking, wonderous, beautiful, terrifying, quiet, loud…" he laughed at his own contradictions. "It is not flat like here where you can see for miles around across the desert. At home every time you traverse a mountain path a new landscape is revealed to you around every corner. So lush, so green. I took some time to get used to the heavy air of your country. It felt like an iron-workers shop when I first traveled North. Breathing in the heat- I could taste it on my tongue.

"The air is sharp and clear at home. You can take in so much it feels as though you're drinking in the mountain springs. So crisp in the cold months it forms a cloud in front of your face."

Draco smiled in disbelief.

"You don't believe me? Then you'd never believe the frozen rain that sits on the mountain peaks. We call it snow- it's as white as your hair. Similar to what your mechanics create in their underground caves to store foods here. I'll show you one day…"

As though the impossibility of the thought had snapped him back to reality, he drifted into silence once more, turning his gaze outwards again.

The Prince had been spellbound listening to Harry recount memories of his distant homeland. The boy's emerald eyes had been animated and sparkled with a luster he had never seen before as he spoke of a land Draco couldn't even begin to imagine.

His tutelage had consisted of an in depth study of other nations aside from his own, but thinking back he realized that while he knew Gryffindor's geographical aspects and knowledge of customs and the like, he had never heard an account such as this, from personal experience.

Not even Severus had spoken to him of his time in Gryffindor apart from the fact that he had loved his life there. Draco had stopped reading the letters his father received from the man- too afraid that they might contain sentiments towards the hated Golden Prince.

He wanted to know more.

"Did you live on a mountain?" he asked.

Harry smiled.

"Hard not too! The country's full of them. The palace was at the foothills of the largest, thank-goodness. I'd hate to climb that just to get home." He chuckled.

"You lived in the palace?" Draco was surprised. After his monologue he half expected the rebel to come from some remote outpost.

"Yes, my family has served there for countless generations." He sounded bitter.

Draco tilted his head and looked sideways at Harry's profile. His eyes were closed now. The boy's lashes were thick and long, resting heavily on his high cheekbones.

"You did not like it there with the Golden Prince?" he asked.

"Oh yes," He assured him. "Just not the role I had to play."

"How old are you boy?" Draco wanted to know.

"I am the same age as the Golden Prince. We are in our eighteenth year." Harry said with a laugh.

There was something in boy's expression and Draco felt that sensation again. The one he had experienced not an hour ago when watching Blaise with Harry. It was a slight burn in his chest and for some reason mad him imagine unfortunate things to befall the Golden Prince of Gryffindor.

"I take it you are well acquainted with this Prince?" He kept his tone neutral.

Harry smiled softly.

"Yes, I guess you could say that."

The sensation was building. Draco had to know more.

"I understand he is betrothed to the Dark Lord Voldemort." Draco watched carefully as his words had the desired effect.

The brunette's face drew in to a pained expression as he took in a shaky breath.

"The Golden Prince does not wish to wed the Dark Lord. Beautiful and powerful he may be, his soul is barren and dry…"

Seeming to hesitate, Harry took a step back from the wall and made a clumsy bow to Draco.

"Excuse me, I have something - "

Draco stared at the retreating back of the apprentice.

He had figured it out.

Harry was in a relationship with the Golden Prince, though the reference to 'the role he played' was very suspect, he might even have been a consort. He is obviously devastated about the impending nuptials to Voldemort if the cowardly Prince is ever found and is heartbroken that his Prince has deserted him. Draco smirked to himself as he wandered back into the Hall.

He paused beside a hidden alcove covered by thick drapes of luscious material.

He had done this- dredged up the past of this boy. He had hurt people before, so why was this different?

What a mess of this fledging friendship he had made, Draco thought as the smirk slipped from his face.

A/N:

Thank you to all my persistent reviewers! You guys are the bomb!

Sorry for the wait- I have been off traveling again for work, but I'm back for a while now! So let me know if you want this and my other fic to continue- I hope people are still reading them!

See ya! Aarcher xxx


End file.
